A Twist of Fate thanks biterness bites
by J.ShellyReed
Summary: Ok so Every one is human and all gothic it starts off J B and E A but it will be back to normal please R&R Rated M for later Chapters and Language Thank you biterness bites for help with the title
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok please don't kill me I have a vacation so I can update on my other stories and I will I promise… so here is my new idea every one is human and have all grown up together but all are the outcasts of Forks High as in everyone is gothic. At first it's E A B J but Bella loves Edward and Jasper loves Bella and vice versa for Alice and Jasper. All other couples are the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

B POV

I woke up in Jasper's arms and just laid there listening to his quiet breathing. Last night I had, had the strangest thought about me and Jazz and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Me without Jasper was like, like ice cream that wasn't cold… or so I thought. "Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my bare shoulder and I smiled I was going crazy I just knew it. "Good morning Jazz." I said rolling over and kissing his soft lips. (A/N: No Jasper and Bella did not have sex she sleeps in a tube top and shorts) "Should we get ready for school or are you ready to skip with me and have some fun for once?" "I think I will get ready for school you know how I feel about that Jazz. I got out of bed and walked into the insanely large walk in closet in the room and quickly threw on my black skinny jeans with stings going down the front and a black tank top with a purple mesh top over it. Then I walked into the bathroom ignoring Jaspers wolf whistle and closed the door so I could concentrate. Looking in the mirror I sighed, my long died black hair look rather plain compared to the rest of my face. My nose with the simple black stud and my eyebrow with the black hoop and my lip with the three black hoops. "Bella come on hurry up I want food before we go to school" "Ok I'll be right out Alie don't loose your skirt." I said walking out of my bathroom seeing Alice in a black and purple skirt with a black short sleeved corset top. "Ok so what do you want to do today Bella 'cause I really have no interest in watching Edward stair at those preppy girls all day." I laughed ever since Alice and Edward started going out all Edward ever did was attempt to get new friends. "Actually I was wondering if you would help me do my hair tonight I'm getting tired of only having black hair I want to do my tips," "Does that mean we get to go to the mall!" "Yes Alice that means we are going to the mall so I can get my dye from Hot Topic and maybe get some new clo," "Way to go Bella." "Ok ow that hurt sorry," I looked up to see Edward looking very, very confused with a polo shirt from Hollister and a pair of black and yellow trip pants from Hot Topic it took everything in me not to laugh. "Sorry about that Bella, uh you ready to go?" "Yeah just let me grab my bag I'll meet you guys at the car." I ran into the kitchen grabbed an apple and my black and grey skull book bag and ran to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so this one got an update first I don't remember where I left the other two off so I will update them when I figure that out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

E POV

School was as usual very boring. Alice wouldn't leave me alone while I was busy staring off at nothing –well I was staring at the ever popular and beautiful Jessica Stanly and her boyfriend and my enemy Mike Newton- "Edward, Edward did you hear me?"

"What I'm sorry Alice can you say it again." I said faking a sheepish grin and she ground. "I was saying that I and Bella are going to the mall tonight to get some stuff so can you please bring us home so we can get her car." The minute she said Bella's name I sat up straight. "Uh why don't I just bring you guys I wanted to pick some stuff up anyway." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow but before she could say anything Bella came out of the school.

B POV

I walked out of the school to meet Alice and Edward only to find them having a staring match, well Alice was and Edward seamed to be watching me walk. I had to stop that before I did something rash. "Bella Edward wants to come with us to the mall tonight. Do have any problems with that?" I was stunned he never wanted to go to the mall with us before so I just shook my head. This was going to be very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok That was chapter two I will try to get more updates done today sorry it's so short


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yay me I got a chance to update

A/N: yay me I got a chance to update!! This will be the last chapter for a while sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

B POV

"No Alice I have no problems but uh, can you come with me for a moment."  
I said to Alice Just a little agitated. "Alie what in the world are you doing we will burn up if he drags into those stores are you crazy?" "Bella calm down I have a feeling he well you know so just let him come ok." "Fine." I said and stormed off to the car and just sat they're ignoring those to because they were having one of their usual lovers quarrels. This shopping trip was going to be murder.

XXXXXXXX

A/N ok that's it for now maybe I will get one on later I will try


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok so another chapter written in school again sorry it's so short

A/N: ok so another chapter written in school again sorry it's so short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: the shopping trip

B POV

The car ride to the mall was insanely boring all Alice and Edward did was argue so I eventually gave up and put on my I-pod to keep me busy. "Bella lets go before I kill Edward and the rest of those preps." Alice said when we pulled in apparently really peeved about something in particular I would have to remind myself to ask Edward about that later but right now I was in search of my hair die. We walked past all these stores with dresses for prom and homecoming, which reminded me that I had to find I reason not to go or Esme and Carlisle were bound to make me, When we finally got to Hot Topic Edward paused before walking into the store with us and came with me on my search for hair dye. "Umm Bella I think you should leave your hair it's natural color I heard a lot of people liked it that way." "That was when Charlie and Renee were alive I can't be that girl any more it reminds me too much of them and I just, I miss them too much," "Just stop Bella I understand well how about this." Edward said holding up a dark brown that was still my natural color but darker. "Thanks Edward I'll give that a try, how about we go get a pretzel while we let Alice cool down a bit we haven't really spent much time together since my parents died." I said as I walked to the cash register to buy my dye thinking about how life was before they died.

_Ok I ran out of time I will try and write more later with a little flash back before the next Bella and Edward scene _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok people you all know you love me

A/N: Ok people you all know you love me. I am giving you a long chapter today to make up for the short ones I posted in school. This chapter will be the memory and Bella and Edward finally realizing there feelings for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Third person POV

_It was late afternoon when Charlie and Renee brought there little girl of only three years to the park. It was one of the rare sunny days and everyone was out including the new family in town. Charlie sat down on the bench next to a tall blond man while Renee took Bella out of her stroller to play. The blond man was watching as his five children ran around throwing sand at each other, he smiled to himself. "Esme dear watch out for Edward he seems to be a little wobbly." The tall blond man said watching as his son run around but before he could say something the little boy ran into Bella and they both fell backwards. Charlie started to laugh. "Well looks like my little Bella didn't inherit her mothers grace at all." "So that's your daughter she is very beautiful." The two children continued stare at each other sitting there until Edward stood up and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Edward I'm sorry I knocked you down 'wanna play?" The little girl smiled and took his hand. "Yeah I'm Bella is that your Daddy sitting next to mine?" She asked him pointing to the tall blond man sitting next to Charlie. "No Carlisle isn't my real dad, my parents died when I was little, come on I'm 'gunna introduce you to my brothers and sisters kinda." Edward said taking Bella's hand in his and running over to the group of children and the tall women with honey blond hair, who was already chatting and laughing with Renee. "Hey guys this is Bella she is my new best friend." Edward said as a small girl came running up and hugged Bella. "I'm Alice I think we will be the best of friends ever." Bella looked scared and Edward laughed. "That's my friend Alice She was adopted after me so we are really close." Next a chubby boy walked up to Bella and held out his hand. "I'm Emmit you seem funny wanna be friends?" Bella giggled and nodded her head. The rest of the day the four kids played running around throwing sand at each other and acting as though they had been friends all there lives. "Bella it's getting late come on time to go." Charlie called standing up and stretching as Carlisle stood and called his children. The two mothers came up to there husbands and gave them kisses on the cheek when Esme spoke up. 'Tomorrow we are having a house warming party and I'm sure the kids would love it if you brought little Bella with you." "That's a great Idea Esme I'll call you for directions tomorrow morning, it was great meeting you both." Renee said as she picked Bella up off the ground and walked behind Charlie to there car. As the years past the four children grew closer, one day when they were playing there was a knock at the door and when Esme opened it they all saw two blond children both beautiful in there own way. The boy had messy blond hair and he was quite tall for someone his age while the girl had long blond hair that was put into pig tails at the time she was amazingly beautiful and Emmit couldn't take his eyes off of her. The two children walked into the room where the four children were playing. The boy was first to introduce himself. "I'm Jasper and you are very beautiful do you wanna be my friend." He said taking Bella's hand and kissing it she blushed and nodded not noticing Edward behind her who looked as if he was going to cry. "Hi I'm Emmit and you are, you are," He couldn't finish his sentence and the girl giggled. "I'm Rosalie and your funny lets be friends." She said and he took her hand and ran off._

_When the kids hit high school they all became more then friends. Emmit and Rosalie were the first to start that. "Rose in all the tome I have known you I have fallen more and more in love with you, will you be my girlfriend." Rosalie too speechless to say anything just nodded. Next was Jasper," Bella I love you will you go out with me," "I, I don't know Jazz can I think about it please." She said and walked to Edward's room she was so used to not having to knock she walked in to see Alice and Edward Kissing. She put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the house to her car and sat there crying. Jasper came out to see if she was ok before she left and she collapsed in his arms. "Jazz I will go out with you if you promise that I will be your only one forever." He nodded and kissed her head and watched her as she left. Three months after the three couples were formed there was a terrible accident and her parents where in it. _

E POV

Bella are you ok you seem really spaced out today?" She sort of just looked at me confused and blinked. "Yeah I'm fine just remembering what life was like for us before well you know." She said and I put my arms around her and felt that same spark as when I first held her hand that day in the park.

_Bella ran through the hospital crying and screaming, "No, no my parents can't be gone I need them no." Carlisle stopped Bella before she could run into her parents' room and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bella your parents don't have much longer they mad only two requests to me and wish for you to fallow them." Bella looked over at me and then at Carlisle with tears welling up in her eyes again. "Bella your parents want you to stay with them tonight and that you stay with us after they're gone." With that Bella fell onto her knees I wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her in my arms and tell her it was going to be ok but Jasper beat me to it. "Bella sweaty please just go see them, that's what they need right now we will all go with you." He wiped her tears away and helped her stand up as we all walked into the room. I hated Jasper so much for being where I wanted to be._

"So Bella um," I couldn't think of what to say to her. "Do you want to go to your parents' graves today I'll go with you if you would like." "Oh would you Edward thank you so much I knew there was a reason I am," She stopped mid sentence and pulled away. "I mean thank you I really appreciate it." She said and looked around to find Alice. "Bella come on lets go before Mr. Love bird over there decides to flirt with someone else.

B POV

The ride home was very quiet and I was great full I almost told Edward that I was in love with him I just couldn't believe myself I couldn't do that to my best friend. "Bella you're going to your parents' gravesite today?" "Yeah Edward is taking me you don't mind do you?" Two looks flashed across he face lust and joy. Both confused me. "No not at all I'll see you later." She said and walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok so there was that chapter I will get the next chapter up wither later today or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been down with a virus I am so so sorry I will try to get as many updates as I can this week

_**Ok people I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer has been down with a virus I am so so sorry I will try to get as many updates as I can this week **_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok so I'm finally getting a chance to update I will make this the best I can

_A/N: Ok so I'm finally getting a chance to update I will make this the best I can._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 6

B POV

I walked out to Edward Volvo still very confused about the two looks that crossed Alice's face when I told her that Edward was taking me to my parents' graves. The car ride was quiet half way there and I couldn't help but think about the thought I had last night. Edward put his hand on mine mistaking my distress for sadness and I looked up at those beautiful green eyes and just got lost. No what am I thinking Edward is Alice's boyfriend I can't be in love with him, he kissed her I saw it but does he know that I saw them? "H, hey Edward do you remember when, when you and Alice started going out?" I asked and pulled my hand away looking out the windshield. "Yeah the same day you and Jasper started going out, why?" I had no idea how to tell him that I was going to turn Jazz down, how could I tell him that I walked into his room and saw him kissing Alice. "It's just that I was wondering was all." Ok I wasn't going to tell him, I just couldn't do that to Alice she was like a sister to me. I had no more time to think because Edward pulled off the road and turned to look at me. "Bella I want to take you somewhere that I haven't taken anybody before but I don't want you to see it until we get there." I was very confused and he seemed to sense it. "I'm going to guide you all you have to do is close your eyes." I nodded and slowly got out of the car, he walked over to me and I closed my eyes as he took my hand making my skin tingle with the sensation of his smooth skin against mine. We walked for what seemed like a half an hour when he told me I could open my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the most beautiful thing ever, it was a small meadow with purple and white wild flowers every where and a small pond in the center. I slowly walked to the pond and turned to look at Edward. "I've never seen something this beautiful in my life how did you find this place?" I said and he walked over to me and put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "I have." And with that he did something I would never expect, he pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine and for the first time in years I felt hole.

A POV

I walked up the stairs of coarse feeling bad about what I have been doing to poor Bella on days when I skipped with Jasper but I just couldn't help it Jasper was my soul mate and I knew it the first time we skipped together. Oh Jazzy," I said in my sexiest voice and walked into his and Bella's room and there was my god waiting for me. They're gone love lets go back to my room and we can have some fun finally." He smirked evilly and talked me onto his bed no need I am going to wash these today so Bella will never know." He said and I kissed him fiercely as he took in my whole body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N ok that was this update I hope you all like it I am going to update my other stories and maybe get another update for this one tonight **_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I know I'm late with the update I'm sorry this chapter we will finally see Bella and Edward stop being thick headed and Bella is gong to gain the talent of playing the piano

_A/N: Ok so I know I'm late with the update I'm sorry this chapter we will finally see Bella and Edward stop being thick headed and Bella is gong to gain the talent of playing the piano._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 7

B POV

His lips felt so smooth against mine and I couldn't help but hold him close an embrace the kiss. His fingers laced in my hair and he slowly brought me to the ground not once breaking the kiss, I just couldn't believe it was finally happening Edward was in my arms kissing me but what happened next shocked me more then anything else. "Bella I want to tell you something," he paused to look in my eyes and the look he gave me was one of the most love ever. "Bella I love you more then my own life," I didn't hear what he had said after that because I was so shocked that he told me he loved me. I had spent so much time thinking he wanted no more then Alice that I hadn't looked to see the real reason behind his flirting with Jessica all the time. "Bella, Bella did you hear me?" I was too shocked to speak so I just nodded and he took my hand and led me back to the Volvo.

The ride home was silent I just stared out the windshield the entire time still to shocked to speak. When we finally got home I did something I hadn't done in a long time, I sat at Edwards piano and started to play slowly putting words into the music

It's three AM  
I start to cry  
I'm alone again.

I try so hard  
not to fall in love  
but here I am.

And you couldn't even pretend  
that you care if this was the end

Chorus:  
All the things you said to me  
won't even matter  
Do what you want  
'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care  
We don't fight  
We don't even know  
what's wrong or right  
now baby  
What's goin' on?  
What's goin' on?

There's nothing else  
I can say  
What can I do?  
We might have worked out someday  
But it takes two

And you couldn't even pretend  
that you care if this was the end

All the things you said to me  
won't even matter  
Do what you want  
'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care

We don't fight  
We don't even know  
what's wrong or right  
now baby  
What's goin' on?  
What's goin' on?  
What's goin' on?  
(All the things you said to me won't even matter)

And I couldn't even pretend  
that I care if this is the end

(I'm not gonna save you baby)  
All the things you said to me  
won't even matter  
Do what you want  
'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care  
We don't fight  
We don't even know  
what's wrong or right  
now baby  
What's goin' on?

All the things you said to me  
won't even matter  
Do what you want  
'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care  
We don't fight  
We don't even know  
what's wrong or right  
now baby  
What's goin' on?  
What's goin' on?

As the song came to a close I opened my eyes as a tear streamed down my cheek only to feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and when I turned I gasped to see the same look on his face I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha ha cliffie The song is Whats goin' on by the veronicas hope you enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever life has been crazy I had to deal with school and graduation but it's all good now I will try to get all stories updated within the next week

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I gasped "E Edward I'm so sorry I should have asked you first Umm I'll," "Bella can I ask you something?" I was shocked his voice sounded so sad and quiet. "Sure Edward anything." "When Jasper asked you out why did you say yes, we were always so close I kind of you know," I held my hand up he had to know why I just hopped Alice didn't hear. "I had gone to talk to you after he asked me, I, I was going to turn him down but then I saw Alice on your lap and you were kissing I was," he looked up the stairs.

"Edward what's wrong?" "Bella do you trust me?" I was so confused why he would ask me if I trusted him. "Yes Edward I do, why?" "I don't think Jasper is right for you and it's not because I love you if you were smart you would leave him." I couldn't believe what I was hearing he was telling me to leave Jazz I couldn't believe it. "Edward why are you saying this?" He just took me in his arms and held me tight, I could hear his heart beat and his breathing which sounded labored but I could smell something as well. "Edward what is that smell?" he didn't answer and his hold on me got lighter so I moved to look at his face and he fell off the piano bench with a thud. "EDWARD!" I screamed and dove done to the floor to make sure he was ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N sorry for ending this with a cliffy but I need to work on the others comment please


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok so I lied I Don't really like the other stories so I think I'm just going to finish this one and start a new one so here is the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

APOV

I heard Bella scream Edwards name and jumped off the bed startling Jasper in the presses. "It's Bella come on." I said grabbing his arming and running from the room to see Bella leaning over Edward with tears in her eyes and a bottle of rubbing alcohol next to him she obviously heard us because she looked and two looks crossed her face disgust and realization. "Get Carlisle now!" she screamed and I ran to his study as Jasper went down stairs to comfort Bella.

BPOV

I heard feet hitting the floor in a run and when they stopped I looked up to see Jasper and Alice standing there her in only a bra and underwear and Jasper in only his boxers, I was both pissed and disgusted but right now my only concern was Edward. "Get Carlisle now!" I screamed at them and turned back to Edward quietly begging him not to leave me when I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me. "Don't touch me Jasper." I said with a slight hiss in my voice, he looked shocked by what I said but listened and stepped away just as Carlisle came running down stairs with Alice still scantily dressed. "Bella what happened?" I looked up at him the tears staining my cheeks. "I, I don't know I was playing the piano when I turned around and he was standing there and we talked for a bit when he just collapsed and the bottle fell out of his pocket." I said pointing at the alcohol bottle. As he came closer I stepped back holding his hand sobbing "Please Edward you can't leave me I can't lose you too." As I finished that sentence he coughed and his eyes opened as he spoke weakly. "Bella Bella I love you." With that he started coughing up blood and Carlisle lifted him and bolted out the door leaving me alone in the room with Alice and Jasper.

"How could you?" I asked looking up at them with the same look that I had on my face the day I saw Alice kissing Edward. "Alice you are like my sister how, why?" I didn't give them a chance to answer I just ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

I wasn't sure but I think I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes the only light was the pale white light of the moon and there was yelling downstairs that wasn't there when I closed them. I stood up slowly and walked opening my door and the screaming got louder. "How could you do this to Bella you knew how she felt about Edward and you," there was a slight pause which I assumed was used to point at someone. "You were supposed to be there for her not," another pause. fuck her sister. I recognized Rosalie's voice instantly and knew exactly who she was talking too. I walked to the stairs and Emmit ran up them and took me in his arms so close that I almost couldn't breathe. "Bella are you ok sweetie?" I missed his hugs, Emmit was always an amazing brother and Rosalie, despite our differences, was the best sister I have ever had now that Alice had completely destroyed my life. "I'm fine Emmit thank you for worrying about me, is Carlisle home yet?" I had to ask him how Edward was I just had to know. "I'm right here Bella, can you please come in my office I need to speak to you." I nodded and fallowed him and sat down the tears filling my eyes again. "Bella he is going to be fine but he keeps calling your name, what were you two talking about before he collapsed?" I had to tell him but as soon as he told me Edward kept calling my name my throat closed over. "Bella please I need to know what happened. "W, we were talking about the day Jasper asked me out and after I told him that he started saying that I should leave him because he wasn't right for me and then out of nowhere he asked me if I trusted him and wrapped his arms around me and that's when he collapsed." It hurt to even talk about but Carlisle nodded and told me I could go and I quickly ran out of the room and locked myself in mine again.

Three weeks went by and the only time any one saw me is when I left my room for food and to drive Edwards Volvo to school. I was lying on my bed crying again when I heard my door open; I looked up getting ready to yell at the person who chose to bug me but stopped when I met those beautiful green eyes. "Edward!" I whispered with excitement and he walked over to my bed and without a word took me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: leaving you here for now my next update is going to have a steamy scene between Edward and Bella so keep your eyes open.


End file.
